


True Mate

by Hardykat



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aggression, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Arranged Marriage, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: An incident between a young alpha Roman and his omega best friend Jeff resulted in Jeff mysteriously being sent away. Three years later, Jeff returns and is attached to another Alpha. This time Roman vows to not lose Jeff again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea is mine. This story is a High School AU and has Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. The characters are teenagers with Jeff being about a year younger than Roman. Jeff, Matt, Roman, Dean, Seth and Baron belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and/or themselves. Jason Momoa belongs to himself.

**_Past: The incident that changed everything…_ **

Even though he hadn’t presented yet, people automatically assumed that Jeff Hardy would be Alpha just like his older brother Matt.  Being fair-haired and smaller did not stop Jeff from being wild, rough and tumble as his bigger, dark-haired brother.  This personality is how 14-year old Jeff became friends with Roman Reigns, an Alpha who was just a year older than him and already in his freshman year of High School. Roman’s older brother, Jason, was already best friends with Matt. So it was natural that the younger siblings would form a friendship as well. Matt and Jason were in their senior year of high school as well as on the football team. Their joined hope was that the “baby brothers” would follow in their footsteps, kind of keeping the legacy going. 

This particular evening is the weekend before falling back into another week of school. Both sets of siblings were finishing up a day of camaraderie. This weekend also marked the first time in six weeks that Jeff had been able to do anything or see his friends. Roman and Jason were told by Matt that Jeff had gotten sick and had to be put on bed rest and heavy medicine to get better. 

“Hey, I wanna show Rome my new bike! We’ll be back in a few!” Jeff calls out to his brother. While the older brothers head to Matt and Jeff’s house, the younger brothers head to the detached garage where Jeff’s new dirt bike is kept. 

“She’s beautiful, Jeff.”  Roman says as he runs his fingertips over the shiny red and white frame.

“Thanks. I got her just before I got sick. “ Jeff replies. 

     “I’m surprised your mom let you get another bike after what happened last time.”

     Both boys let out chuckles at the memory.

    “Yeah, but Bumblebee went out in a blaze of glory.”  Jeff says. The bike was called Bumblebee because it was a bright yellow and black. And like the bikes before, it met its demise on the track. 

    “Try to keep this one intact, though?” Roman advises him. 

    “Yeah, y-”

    A sudden intense stomach cramp has Jeff crying out as he clutches his abdomen.

   “Jeff!” 

   Roman takes a quicken step towards Jeff, yet Jeff takes a big step back.  “No...” Jeff hisses through clenched teeth. “Stay back…” Sweat starts to bead up on his forehead. Panicky green eyes focus on the larger boy as another wave of heat and pain takes another grip.

   “Wha-” 

   The scent hits Roman like a mack truck. It actually makes him stumble back a step. He takes a tentative sniff of the air. His brown eyes grow wide as they focus on Jeff. “You’re an omega?”

  “I-” Another heat wave hits the smaller boy, causing him to cry out and his legs to fold. Roman quickly steps forward and catches him before he hits the ground. But the action is his undoing. Now this close, scents never experienced start to surround them both: Want. Desire. Home. 

**Mate.**

* * *

 

  “I hope they didn’t take the bike out.”

  “Knowin’ them, they probably did.”

  Matt and Jason noticed that their younger brothers had not returned from the garage, so they decided to go get them. It was getting late and Jason and Roman had to get home. 

  “Yeah, but Mom would be pissed.” Matt says as he turns the knob to the door leading into the the garage.

  The scent is what hit the young Alphas first. It hangs heavy in the air; potent. Whispered pleas fill their ears. A growled response is heard next. Matt walking away from him is what breaks Jason from his haze.  He follows his best friend further into the garage then around the wall of built in shelves. He almost crashes into Matt when he abruptly stops. He almost makes a protest, but it dies off while his brown eyes widen in awe. Matt’s brother is lying on the work table, his blue t-shirt pushed up while his lower half is bare. His back is slightly arched off the the table and his legs are hanging over his brother’s shoulders. Roman’s face is buried between Jeff’s trembling thighs as one of Jeff’s hands grips some of his thick black hair. Roman is shirtless and his jeans are barely covering his ass. 

  Matt storms over and yanks Roman from his brother. “What the fuck are you doing?” he yells as he picks up his brother from the work table.  

  “Mine!” Roman snarls back. He makes a leaping grab for Jeff, but Jason grabs him and holds him tightly. Instantly, Roman starts to fight back.

  “It wasn’t supposed to happen.” Matt complains softly over Jeff’s moaning. 

  Jason’s ears pick up the declaration. “What wasn’t supposed to happen? You got a problem with-”

  “Alpha...please….”Jeff weakly reaches out for Roman. That sets Roman off and causes him to fight even more against his brother’s grip.

  “Get him outta here!” Matt barks out. 

  “What the fuck is going on, Matt?” Jason demands. 

  Matt holds his brother closer to him. His heated gaze is on Roman but he speaks to Jason. “Keep Roman away from my brother or I’ll make him regret it.”

_   Why is Matt being an ass,  _ Jason thinks. Roman is becoming almost too difficult to hold. Besides, Matt maybe his best friend, but no way was he going to let him hurt his brother.  It’s a struggle yet he’s able to drag his brother out of the garage. It’s obvious what happened, but the way Matt reacted just seems off.  Jason makes a note to talk to Matt later, but right now he has to get Roman home. 

  Meanwhile, Matt rushes home with a feverish Jeff in his arms. He hated what he did, but due to the circumstances, he had no choice. Once he was inside the house, the older brother calls out for their mother. He’s already dreading what he has to tell her. This definitely does not look good. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (For Story Notes, See Chapter 1)

**_Present: 3 Years Later…_ **

    The bathroom fills with the steam from the shower.  Water sprays down on top of long jet black hair then down and over tan skin. It makes its way through a black intricate upper arm tattoo. A mind full of recurring thoughts that won’t stay buried. The rain noise of the shower drowns out the rapid breaths being taken.

    _“Mine!”_

_“Alpha...please”_

_“Keep Roman away from my brother or I’ll make him regret it.”_

    Roman exits the bathroom. A white terrycloth towel is tied around his waist while he uses another one to dry his hair.  His dark brows furrowed, annoyed with himself for thinking about something he needs to get over. Even if his alpha and his heart still wants to dwell on it.

* * *

 

    Seven days. One week. That’s how long it took for his first rut instinct to taper off. His one tracked Alpha brain only wanted to mate with his best friend. All he could think about was the knot, over and over and over. He yelled and screamed and threatened and destroyed stuff. It had gotten so bad that Jason and their father Sika had to lock him in the storage room in the basement.

    Once it had passed, that’s when Roman learned of the fallout. When Jason went to confront Matt about what happened, they got into a huge fight. After, when Roman himself tried to find out about Jeff, Matt blamed him for Jeff being sent away.  He was then threaten with death if he ever came back.

    There was nothing Roman could do. Matt Hardy was older, stronger. He would make good on that promise. No matter how much he wanted to find Jeff, he couldn’t dare draw his family into it-something he caused. So he had to move on. Roman had to convince himself that it will be other times. It was just the reaction of having an omega nearby.

* * *

 

    Roman finishes getting dressed: t-shirt, jeans, Jordans, hoodie. Long, black hair pulled into a somewhat decent bun. Grabs his phone and keys before heading out the door. When Roman turned 17, his parents let him move into the apartment above the garage. It had once been Jason’s place before he moved out to go to college.

    “About time, Sleeping Beauty! Though we would have to drag your ass out.”

    Roman laughs as he takes a glance over the railing. Leaning against his silver 2016 CR-V are two boys around his age. The first boy, named Dean, is tall and lanky, with shaggy reddish hair. Playful blue eyes to match a dimpled smirk. The other, Seth, is a little shorter. His shoulder length black hair hangs loose.  The merriment in his cocoa colored eyes and smile matches those of the boy beside him. Just like Roman, they are dressed casually in jeans, sneakers and hoodies.

    “No one told you losers to wait for me.” Roman teases his friends as he makes his way down the stairs.  Roman had met the boys about a year after the incident with Jeff.  As with most teenage Alphas, things between Dean and Roman started off rocky. Roman‘s grades were slipping, so Seth was assigned to be his tutor. Dean started to think that Roman was trying to move in on his beta boyfriend. After an intense fight and a clear declaration from Roman that he was not trying to take Seth from Dean, a truce was made. And that truce turned into a tight friendship.

    “Dean was in a hurry to get out of the house.” Seth says as Roman makes his way to the driver side.

    Roman looks over at Dean. “Why? What happened?”

    A deep scowl sets on Dean’s face. “Old man started up again. Keeps threatening to send me to London.”

    Seth looks down at his sneakers to hide the flash of panic crossing his face. He dreads the day that Dean’s dad follows through on that promise.

    “Dude, you have one more year and he won’t be able to touch you.” Roman tells Dean. He opens the door to the driver’s side. Just as he’s about to get in, he sees Dean and Seth about to get into the backseat. “Uh uh! One of you in the front seat. I’m not driving so that Seth can give you a blowjob.”

    “It was only one time!” Dean protests.

    “Get in the front, Ambrose.”

    “Fine!”

* * *

 

    The boys’ day adventures eventually bring  them to Titan Towers Mall.  After getting their fill at the food court, they decide to look around for a bit.

    “Let’s stop in here for a minute. I wanna see if they have any Black and Brave stuff.” Seth says as he walks right into Topix. Topix is a store that sold band merchandise-like Seth’s beloved Black and Brave Academy- and a lot of alternative clothing. Dean and Roman stand outside looking at the dark faux brick facade of the store as they debate if they should follow the beta inside.

    “If it wasn’t for the fact that those jeans that make his ass looks good came from here, I’d drag him out and torch this creepy place.” Dean grumbles.

    Roman lets out a chuckle. “No you wouldn’t because Seth would whine about it. Come on, it’s just a minute he said.” He playfully nudged Dean forward before going in himself. Dean’s response is to continue pouting as he follows.

    The faux brick facade continues on the walls on the inside. Several racks filled with clothing dot the dark wood floor. A glass display counter filled with jewelry and other accessories with two punkish looking tattooed cashiers sit toward the center back of the store. Seth is found standing in front of a wall of shelves filled with t-shirts. He’s holding a black t-shirt in his hand looking over the design.

    “Dean, what do you think?” he asks, holding the shirt out toward Dean and Roman. The shirt in question is solid black with 2 weird animal skulls and the words “Black and Brave Academy” written in distressed letters surrounding the skulls.

   “Um...yeah.” Dean inwardly cringed at the design. It’s straight up ugly to him, but he couldn’t tell that to Seth who’s practically beaming at him. So, Dean looks over to Roman and asks his opinion.

   “Well-”

   “Don’t you already have that one, Seth?” Dean cuts him off before he could answer. “Isn’t that the shirt you have on?”

   His boyfriend sighs heavily. “Really?”

  "Come on, babe. You know this ain’t my thing.”

  “Of course not. You only care when you’re ripping my clothes off.”

   And Roman takes that as his cue to step away. It’s painfully ridiculous that he knows way too much about Dean and Seth’s sex life. That and the fact that the incident in the backseat of his car was one of many incidents.

   He’s only a couple of steps away from his friends when his body makes an abrupt stop. His inner alpha whimpers painfully.  Confused at the action, he tries to will his body to move again, but it fails to do so. Another whimper, this time pleading. A scent, faint but quite familiar crosses his senses.  Alpha’s starting to panic.  Brown eyes look up just as someone is coming out of one of the dressing rooms.   His eyes widen in shock as he inhales sharply.

   Roman truly believed that he would never see him again. He’s different...older. Not skinny arms and legs from before.   Blonde hair with chunks of purple and blue. He’s talking and smiling with one of the cashiers so he hasn’t noticed him. Three years mourning his loss. Three years trying get over not being able to claim him. Three years trying to move on.

_“Jeff?”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For story notes, see Chapter 1)

_**Like a brick wall out of nowhere…** _

He never thought that he would be walking up to that house ever again. At least now he doesn’t have to worry about Matt. Like his brother, he went to college out of state. Even if he were there,  Roman needs to know. And the best way to do it is to go back to the Hardy house. When he saw Jeff at Topix, it felt like he got punched in the gut. His inner alpha has yet to calm down. Is his best friend really back? Why hadn’t Jeff contacted him? Why take three years to come back?

    The teen reaches up to the wood and lead glass door and knock soundly three times.  He then steps back. He shoves his hands into his front pockets as he awaits a response.  A minute later and the door opens.

    “Oh, hello Roman.”

    Patricia Stratus-Hardy looks up at the boy on her porch. Roman almost doesn’t know what to say.  A part of him will always feel guilty for causing trouble to her family. For a woman that has two full grown children, she still had a youthful appearance.  Today, she has her dark blonde hair in a low ponytail. She’s wearing a floral dress with a pale blue light sweater.  From what Roman can remember,  the older omega gave off vibes of comfort, home, warmth. But something is off. It’s making Roman and his alpha quite uneasy.

    “Ms Hardy, “ Roman begins. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but I...I think I saw Jeff at the mall today. I was just wondering if maybe I could talk to him. I know stuff ended pretty weird last time we saw each other and…” He let his words trail off. The off vibe he felt from Ms. Hardy earlier has gotten worse. It’s made even more evident when she doesn’t answer right away.

    “Is Jeff-”

    “I’m sorry.” Ms. Hardy’s voice becomes almost faint. She wipes at her cheek as she step back into the house. “This isn’t a good time right now.” And with that she closes the door.

    Roman stands there looking at the closed door, dazed at what had occurred. MAybe he made mistake? Maybe it wasn’t Jeff that he saw and he inadvertently again caused a problem for the Hardy family.

_No! He’s here. Must find our mate! Please-_

   Roman lets out a soft growl as he turns and walk away. What he doesn’t know is that a pair of green eyes are watching him from an upstairs window.

* * *

   

    “You’ve been actin’ weird ever since we came back from the mall.” Dean leans over and takes a tentative sniff. Roman raises an eyebrow as he leans away.

    “What the fu- do you just walk up to people and randomly sniff them?”

    “I wouldn’t have to if ya would tell me what’s goin’ on. Seth’s worried about you.”

    “Oh so it’s just Seth huh?”

    “...whatever.” Dean takes another whiff, this times his his dark brows furrow in uncertainty. “For real, you smell off. “ He chews on the inside of his cheek and taps his collarbone with his thumb further showing how restless he is. “We can ditch this class and-”

    “Chill man! I’m fine.”

    Before Dean could reply, their History teacher, Mr. Michaels, comes into the classroom. You can tell that Mr. Michaels spends a lot of time outside by the tan. Wheat colored hair is pulled into a ponytail, even though you can kind of see that he’s a little thin on top. Crystal blue eyes look out through black framed glasses while a blue and white checkerboard buttoned shirt, slacks and the ever present cowboy boots make up the rest of his appearance.

    “Mornin’ Class”. Mr. Michaels drawls out. He gets a few mumbles of “Morning” in response.  It causes him to chuckle. “What? Partied too hard over the weekend?”

    “Not enough!” Dean calls out. Roman lets out a snort and other classmates laugh as well.

    “Well I hope you managed to squeeze in the assigned reading I gave you all. There will be a test on it.” Laugher quickly change to groans. “Oh come on, guys! You know it was-”

    A knock on the classroom’s door cuts off Mr. Michaels. He as well as everyone else turn their attention to it.  “It’s open.”

    And for the second time in a matter of days, Roman feels like the air was sucked out of him. He clench his fists tightly as his inner alpha becomes unsteady. His dark eyes become super focused as he watches for the second time his mate  his best friend Jeff Hardy walk back into his life. Today’s he wearing a light blue long sleeved t-shirt, jeans and scuffed up biker boots. His multi colored hair is in a messy bun, just like the last time. A black and grey backpack is slung over one shoulder. He walks over to Mr. Michaels and hands him a yellow rectangular piece of paper.

    Meanwhile, Dean is watching Roman. The teen’s body is so tense, like he’s ready to jump but is holding himself back. He glances at the new kid, his face expression turns sour. _Does Roman know this guy?_

“Well y’all, looks like you have a new classmate.” Mr. Michaels announces. “Jeff Hardy. Welcome to History 201.” He reads the schedule that Jeff handed him again. “You’re related to Matt Hardy?”

    “Yeah, he’s my brother.” Jeff answers. He takes a look at the other students and instantly lock eyes with Roman. A brief flash of shock is expressed before quickly turning to the teacher.

    “Psst! Rome!” Dean whispers as he tries to get his best friend’s attention. “Hey!”

    Roman, however, is too focused on Jeff. He watches the other boy sit in one of the seats two rows over. He barely even pays attention to lesson; he just keeps his attention on Jeff. And not once since he arrived in class has Jeff turned his way.  

   An hour later, the bell rings to signal the end of class.  Dean quickly reaches over and grabs Roman’s arm before he has a chance to get up. “Dude, what’s going on wi-”

   Roman growls something unintelligible as he yanks his arm out of Dean’s grip. He bolts out of his seat. He nearly knocks over a couple of people as he tries to catch up with Jeff.  Unsuccessfully, by the time he gets into the hallway, Jeff’s trail has been swallowed up by the sea of students.

* * *

 

   Another school day done but Roman isn’t joyous about it. He and his alpha had been on edge ever since seeing Jeff. His attention in his classes had been nothing but shit because all could think about was trying to reclaim what is his. What should be his... _his mate_. He even bypassed his lunch period so that he could do more searching. A decision he now regrets as his stomach rumbles loudly in disapproval. As he is walking toward his car, he takes out the fob key and presses the button.

  “DEAN, STOP!”

   A sudden hard shove sends Roman nearly crashing into the side of his own car. He spins around, his face a mask of fury and fists formed ready to throw. What his finds is Seth standing in front of him holding off an equally enraged Dean.

  “What the fuck, Ambrose?”

  “I’m sorry, Roman.” Seth throws over his shoulder. He looks back at his fuming mate. He keeps his tone calm as he tries to defuse the situation. “Babe, that’s your friend. I’m sure he has a good reason.”

  “That was a dick move!” Dean barks out, not once taking his eyes off Roman.

   Roman could literally smell the anger coming from the other Alpha. That in turn cause his to bristile and get ready to fight if necessary. He takes a step forward. “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, but you better watch where you’re goin’ with this.” he warns him.

  “Or what?” Dean tries to bat Seth’s hand away but the beta deflects the move.

  “Guys, come on!” Seth braces his body between the two boys. “Calm down!”

  “He’s been treating me like shit ever since that fuckin kid showed up in class today!”

   And like that, a brick wall out of nowhere and the rage in Roman shatters like glass. Brown eyes once full of fire soften and fists unclench. He looks away and sighs. Seeing Roman back down like also causes the anger in Dean to dissipate and be replaced with confusion and worry.  Seeing that Dean wasn’t going to attack Roman, Seth moves to Dean’s side.

  “Rome, what’s going on?” Dean asks. “Ever since Mr, Michaels’ class, you been super focused on that new kid. Do you know him or something?”

  “Yeah.” Roman responds after a beat. He looks up at his friends. He realized that he pretty much blew them off in trying to find Jeff. As angry as he was at him, he can understand his frustration.

  “His brother and my brother were friends.” He continues. “And he and I were friends. But one day we found out that we were more than that.” Roman peers over at Seth first then Dean.

  “What?”  Dean subconsciously slips an arm around Seth’s waist.  Seth, however, catches on quickly to what Roman is saying.

  “Hold up. That’s your mate?” He says in a harsh, yet surprised whisper.  

   Dean’s blue eyes grow big when he hears that.  “No wonder you were...aw man, I’m so sorry. I feel like an ass. “

   “It’s okay.” Roman tells him. “It doesn’t excuse me doing what I did.”

  “But, it he’s your mate then what happened?”

   Just as Roman is about to explain, he suddenly cuts himself off. His wide gaze goes over Dean and Seth’s shoulders. The couple slowly turns around and come face to face with who has their friend’s undivided attention.

_“Hey Roman.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For story notes, see Chapter 1)

**_So close, yet…_ **

_ Flashback… _

__ “Hey Roman.”

“Hey Jeff.” Roman steps away from his car then makes his way over to Jeff. The hungry gnaw in his stomach is now replaced with fluttering of nerves. He slowly inhales and although it’s not as heavy as before, the scent that he encountered three years ago makes itself known. His alpha rumbles in content, but Roman knows it’s not enough. He needs to feel. He needs to taste.

“I..”

“Yeah.” Jeff lets out a little chuckle. “You let your hair grow out.” He reaches up to touch a stray strand but stops when Roman takes a small step back. Jeff nods in understanding as he lowers his hand. “I guess I deserve that, seein’ how things were left. You probably have a lot of questions.”

“Yeah I do.” The brown in Roman’s eyes go even darker and his face shows a hard calmness. He wants to be happy that Jeff is back but at the same time bothered by it.

A loud throat clearing from behind them causes the couple to turn their attention away from one another.

“I’m sorry, but um, I just thought you might wanted to introduce us, Roman. Since we’re friends and all.”  Dean announces.  He looks over to Jeff. “Hey, I’m Dean. Roman’s best friend.” He makes sure to emphasize the words “best friend”. “ And this is my boyfriend Seth. Say hi Seth.”

Seth smiles and waves. 

Roman, on the other hand, narrows his eyes and frowns at Dean’s antics. Dean is being a little shit and right now wasn’t the time for it.

“Best friend huh?” Jeff questions as he looks back to Roman.

Before Roman could reply, a obnoxiously large black Ram truck with a shiny chrome grill pulls up beside the group. 

“We need to go.”

The authoritative tone of the command immediately gets Roman’s attention. When he looks at the driver,  he and his alpha bristle up.  This guy just smells like bad news.  A big upper body encased in a grey long sleeved shirt. A big hand gripping the wheel A hard face and even harder eyes.  A goatee that makes him probably older than he really is. Dark curls peeking out from under a black and white skullcap. _ An alpha with bad intentions creeping up on what’s already his… _

__ “Just a minute.” Jeff tells the driver.

“No.” Another command, this time with more bite to it. “Now. Get in the truck.”

_ Don’t you fucking tell him what to do! _

__ “I gotta go. I’m sorry”

_     No! Don’t leave! _

   Roman could only watch Jeff get into the truck. As soon as the door had closed, the engine revs up then the truck speeds out of the school’s parking lot.

* * *

   “Baron Corbin.”

   “Huh?”

   “The kid in the truck? His name’s Baron Corbin. I knew that motherfucker looked familiar.”

Dean and Roman enter Mr. Michaels’ class then take their seats. Dean continues relaying information. “Kevin Nash is his dad. Or stepdad, I forgot. Both of ‘em are a couple of pricks.”

   “And you know this how?” Roman asks.

   “His dad and my dad know each other. Dad though it would be a good idea if Baron and I became friends too.” Dean’s face clouds over in disgust. “He stunk. Like I could literally smell the asshole alpha comin’ off him. He tried to step up to me and I just clocked him right in his stupid face!”

   Dean looks away from Roman just in time to see Jeff walk into the room. His disgust downgrades to irritation. He mumbles something about smelling bad then pulls out his history book from his backpack.

   Roman, now thoroughly confused, looks over to see Jeff.  Jeff gives him a little wave which he returns. He turns back toward Dean to ask him what is his deal, but the bell sounds out for the period to begin with Mr. Michaels walking in seconds after, so he waits until later.  During the day’s lesson, Roman would steal glances at Jeff. Jeff must have felt them because at one point, his emerald colored eyes connected with Roman’s warm chocolate colored ones. The two boys held that gaze for a few moments before Jeff smiles softly as he tucks a stray colored strand behind his ear and when back to his notes. 

   Out of nowhere, a low rumbling growl cuts through the air, causing Mr. Michaels to stop talking. Even Roman is caught off guard as he as well at the other students turn to the source of the growl. 

   “Dean, is there a problem?” Mr. Michaels tentatively asks.

   The curly haired boy has his hands formed into fists on his desk. His lifts up his head to show that his face holds a expression of discontent. Blue eyes look hard enough to cut glass. He breathes in and out slowly like he’s trying to control it. “Stomach. Sorry.” he spits out as evenly as possible. 

    Something comes flying over Dean’s shoulder then lands on his desk. When he looks down, he sees that it’s a breakfast bar.  “Thanks for looking out for your fellow classmate.” Mr. Michaels says before continuing with the lesson.  Roman has a feeling that it wasn’t Dean’s stomach growling, but he will ask about it later.

* * *

   Finally, the bell signalling the end of the period sounds off. Roman quickly gathers his things, all the while he keeps his eyes on Jeff.  He then jogs out of the classroom to catch up with the omega, who has now stepped into the hallway.

   “Hey Jeff! Wait up.”

    Jeff stops then turns around. He smiles as Roman approaches him. “Hey.”

    Roman shifts his backpack onto his shoulder.  His alpha is practically purring in contentment in being so close. He grips the strap of the backpack because all he wants to do now is pull Jeff close and nuzzle into his neck. 

   “About yesterday...I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me after school. We can grab something to eat and…”

   “Rome, I-”

An arm is slung over Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff and Roman look at the person that the arm belongs to- the same guy that drove the obnoxiously big truck.

“We need to get to class, babe.”

_ Babe? _

Jeff gives a nervous glance before looking back at Roman. “Roman, this is Baron. Baron, this is my friend Roman. I told you about him remember?”

Roman could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise when Baron smiles at him. It doesn’t look at all friendly or warm; predatory is more like it. Roman instinctively straightens to his full height.

_ Take your filthy arm off or I’ll rip it off! _

__ “Oh yeah.” Baron says. “Nice to finally meet you. My fiance was telling me about his old friends here.”

And like that another punch to the gut. Fiance? That’s when Roman notices the ring on Baron’s finger. He looks at Jeff’s hand and he has on the same band.

“Stinkin’ up another joint, Corbin?” Roman looks over his shoulder to see that Dean is behind him.

Baron looks over Roman’s shoulder, smirks then guides himself and Jeff away, but not before Jeff mouths “I’m sorry.” to him. 

“Jesus Christ!” Dean breathes out. “How could- hey, what the fuck?”

Roman has a tight grip on Dean’s upper arm as he pulls him down the hall, then into the Men’s bathroom. “Care to explain what the hell happened earlier? I know damn well that wasn’t your stomach growling!” 

Dean yanks his arm out of the grip. “Remember when I told you that Baron stinks? Well he does. And your little friend? He’s covered in it! Gah, how could you not smell that shit, bro? Like a goddamn rottin’ garbage heap!” He stops his rant when he notices the crestfallen look on his best friend’s face. “Rome? You okay, man?”

Roman’s body seem to just sag with the sigh he releases as he leans against the wall. The word “fiance” sounding off in his head as the image of the rings flash in his mind’s eye.  So wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Dean has joined him leaning against the tiled green wall nor did he hear the period warning bell. 

“I’m sorry.” Dean’s raspy voice is now soothing and less growly. “This period’s already fucked. Let’s go find something to do.”

Roman slowly nods his head. No way he would have been able to concentrate. Especially with the news that was just dropped on him like a bomb. 

* * *

The musical ringtone of his cell floats into his groggy brain, slowly pulls him into consciousness.  Roman rolls onto his side then reaches at the nightstand to grab the offending device. 

“Hello?” he grumbles out.

“Hey Rome. Did I wake you?”

“No,” Roman lies as he sits up to lean against the headboard. “I’m good. Hey Jay.”

It had been a few weeks since Roman had talked to his brother Jason. He’s now in his last year of college then once he’s graduated it’ll be a year on the other side of the world, so he takes any precious time he can get. 

“Talked to Pop  earlier. Why didn’t you tell me that you quit the football team?”

“I…” Roman looks down as he picks at the comforter on his bed. “...it wasn’t fun anymore. I mean, it was fun seeing you play. And it was fun playing. But after a while, it was just felt like I was doing it by myself. At least you had M-” He cuts himself off, not sure if mentioning Jason’s ex-best friend is a good idea. 

“It’s okay, Rome.” Jason somehow knew why. He felt the same way after going off to college. He himself had dropped the sport in his junior year. “What did Pop say?”

“He was a little disappointed but he got over it. Kinda.” He chuckles a bit. “I caught him staring at one of your trophies.”

The brothers share a laugh.  Yet the almost comment Roman made about Matt Hardy still sits on his mind. “Jay, guess who came back to town.”

“Yeah?”

“Jeff.” And then the young alpha proceeds to tell him all the events that have happened since Jeff showed up. 

A sigh is heard from the older brother. “Wow. He’s engaged? I’m surprised his mom let that happen. I mean, he’s still a kid. “

Roman’s alpha rumbles angrily, like if he could picture it, his jet black fur would be standing on end. Deep in his gut, Roman feels that something isn’t right about any of it.

“I don’t like it.” he announces while a fretting look clouds his expression. “It’s something off about this whole thing.”

_ You damn right it’s something wrong! He’s with the wrong Alpha! _

__ “Roman, look I know he was-”

“He is. “

“Matt stopped you before you could claim him.” Jason didn’t want to go there. On the other hand, Roman needs to understand there are harsh realities in the dynamics of this life. “I know your Alpha is pissed off right now, but ...you can’t have him. He belongs to another.”

The only thing heard on the other end is harsh breathing. Great, Jason thinks. Now he feels like an uber ass. Not how he wanted this call to go.  So he changes the subject. “I’m coming by for a visit soon. You can beat me up then. How about that?”

“I don’t wanna beat you up.” A tear slides down Roman’s cheek but he quickly wipes it away. 

“Uh huh. Look I gotta go, but we’ll talk later. And don’t do anything crazy alright Uce?

“...yeah. I promise.”

Roman may have said that, but in his heart, he knew he was a lying douchebag. 

* * *

The clicking of heels on hardwood cause both Jeff and Baron to look up from their studies sprawled out on the breakfast table. They see that Ms. Hardy is dressed up to go out. Her blonde hair is pulled up in a fancy up-do, with some of the curls framing her face. Her face is made up really pretty. A sparkly deep red body hugging dress and matching heels round out the look. 

“You look great, Mama.” Jeff says with a soft smile on his lips.

“Thanks, baby.” Ms. Hardy gives her son a smile in response, but he can see that it isn't a true smile. He knows why she’s all dressed up. 

    Another set of footsteps, this time heavier, is heard approaching the kitchen. 

    “Another meet and greet, Dad?”

     Baron addresses the tall figure looming behind Jeff’s mother. His short hair and goatee share the same salt and pepper color scheme. A confident smirk is shared with deep brown eyes that mask true intentions. A black tuxedo encases a muscular body honed over years of acquiring and maintaining his dominance in not just the business world but as a born Alpha. Kevin Nash has no problem showing everyone his place at the table.

      A sardonic laugh rumbles in his throat as he leans over and places a blatant bite mark on Ms. Hardy’s neck. When she yelps and tries to move away, he gives her a warning growl as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. Baron only laughs at his dad's antics while Jeff can only glare in disgust. Wishes for Matt to be there again go unheard.

      After making sure that the mark he made is to his satisfaction, he looks over to the two boys. The predatory gleam is specifically directed at Jeff, to drive the point of who’s in charge.

“Don’t wait up, boys. “ Nash says just before he and Ms. Hardy leave. 

Just as the front door clicks close, Baron hears Jeff’s chair slide across the floor. He sees that the omega has moved over to the sink. What he doesn’t see is the frown on his face or the rage in his green eyes. So wrapped up in his anger, that Jeff doesn’t hear Baron come up behind him until he feels his body yanked flushed against the other body and lips trailing up his neck. 

“About fucking time they left.” Baron breathes into his skin. His right hand moves from Jef’s hip to his belt buckle.  “Don’t make me wait, Jeffie.” He rolls his hips forward to let his fiance feel his want. “I need you coming over and over on my knot…” A sharp thrust nearly has Jeff bent over the sink.

“I said NO!” Jeff manages to squirm out of Baron’s grasp. 

“What’s the big deal about waiting?” Baron shouts out in frustration. “We’re already engaged!”

Jeff spins around to face the bigger boy. His body is tense and if the darken expression on his face means anything, he’s tired of having to explain. “Because,  _ as I said _ , I want some time to enjoy my freedom before I’m shackled to hell for the rest of my life!”

That statement  just further aggravates the young alpha. He take a step forward and  grabs tightly Jeff’s wrist. He yanks it up to place it in his line of sight. The silver band on his finger gleams in the kitchen’s light. “You belonged to me the second this went on your finger.” Baron’s  voice is low and deadly. “Your so called freedom is null and void.”

**SLAP!**

The sound of the slap echoes through the house. 

“Go take a cold shower.”

     The heat from the slap blooms across Baron’s cheek. He dark brown orbs are hard focused on Jeff as he storms away. The omega  doesn’t make it far because he’s suddenly tackled to the hardwood floor. Jeff is then forced onto his back where he is pinned down by Baron’a bigger body.

    “Get off me!” he screams.

    “Shut up!” Baron barks back.  “Okay, we’ll play this stupid game of yours.”  He uses one hand to grab a handful of Jeff’s purple and blue locks while using the other to undo the belt of his pants. “But right now, you need to take care of this.’

     Immediately Jeff starts to squirm to get out from under him. But that is abruptly stopped when Baron gives a sharp tug to his hair.

   “Open your mouth.” he growls out. When Jeff doesn’t obey in a timely manner, Baron yanks harder on his hair, causing him to cry out. “I SAID OPEN YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (For story info, see Chapter 1)

**_Eventually things will connect again…_ **

     A week.  One week since that brief encounter in the hallway after class.  Since then, Roman hasn’t been able to talk to Jeff again. In fact, it looks as if Jeff is ignoring his existence. No wave, no smile, nothing, Every time Roman tries to talk to him, Baron is there. On one occasion, he saw dark bruises on Jeff’s neck. It didn’t take a lot of guessing how those finger shaped marks got there.  Roman was furious and would have gone after Baron if Seth hadn’t talked him down. Dean, not to anyone’s surprise, was willing to back up Roman in case of a potential beatdown.

     Speaking of Dean…

     “Don’t take this wrong, but you stink.”

     Roman still ends up looking exasperated. He focuses his narrowed eyes at Dean as he sits across from him at picnic table.  Both boys have free period and decide to spend it in the currently empty north side garden.

     “It’s not like you smell good all the time, Ambrose. “ Roman scolds.

    “I smell great all the time.” Dean proudly declares.  “But I ain’t talking about your hygiene so retract the teeth from my ass, Uce.”

     Roman’s irked expression  fades into something more like bewilderment. He’s been friends with Dean long enough to grow comfortable with his “oddities.” He’s never really questioned them, but this one? He just has to know. “What’s up with you and this smell thing?”

     Dean shrugs like it’s no big deal. “I mean...look, Alphas can smell stuff. It’s just with me, it was turned up or somethin’. ”

     “Like?”

     “I don’t know. I’m really sensitive to it.” Seeing how Roman still looks confused, Dean continues his explanation. “ We know that Betas can’t scent right? Alphas, of course, but not every Alpha scents the same level.  Okay, remember when I almost whooped your ass?”

     Roman lets out an mused snort. “I think it was the other way around but okay.”

    Dean’s response is to sign harshly. “Whatever, Rome! Anyway, if my fuckin’ Alpha brain was working correctly back then, I would have known you were interested in someone else and not Seth.  All I could smell was you all over Seth and...yeah, my bad.”

    “Water under the bridge, Uce.” Roman reassures him. And it was. He probably would have acted the same way.  

     Dean lays his head on his arms on the table as he exhales noisily. “That first time it happened shoulda told me-”

     “First time?” The older alpha nudges his fist into Dean’s arm, causing him to look up.  “What do you mean first time?”

     “Remember I told you that Corbin and I got history? When I had went out of town with my dad, he tried to go after Seth.  Baron sends me a text message the day before I got back saying some shit about ‘how good my beta bitch tasted’. I was mad enough to swim that damn ocean to get home and beat his ass. When I did get home though...yeah, the punch in the face  happened. It woulda been worse but our dads broke it up. ” A deep scowl of disgust forms on his face. “That’s why I growled. I could smell him all over your mate. And your mate? I can smell him too. It’s really off, like...he’s stressin’ bad. For the past few days. It’s been gettin’ stronger. He doesn’t wanna be with that motherfucker and I don’t blame him.”

* * *

 

     “Is anyone sitting here?”

     Jeff looks up from his notebook to see a slight familiar face. He was with the boy that claimed to be Roman’s best friend.

     “Sure.” Jeff says softly. The other boy sit in the seat next to him. “Seth, right?”

     “Yeah.” Seth tucks some of his loose dark brown hair behind his ear as he turns to face Jeff. He’s about to say more when he notices the marks around his neck.  His cocoa colored eyes flick back to Jeff’s face with concern. Jeff responds by looking back at his notebook while tugging up the collar of his shirt. “Um, so you and Roman know each other?”

     “A long time ago. “ A smile comes across Jeff’s face. “He was the first friend that I made when my family moved here. “ The smile that appeared now gradually fades as memories of a night start to become vivid. “But that was back them.  I’m glad that he was able to move on.”

     “Doesn’t mean that he doesn’t miss you.” Seth tells him. “He still cares, you know.”

     The band on Jeff’s left ring finger glitters under the florescent lights of the library as if to mock him.  That hand forms a fist. “He shouldn’t though. He should be pissed at me. I left and didn’t….”

     That’s when he realizes that he’s spilling his heart out to an almost stranger and he instantly stops talking. The silence that takes over is almost unbearable. Something touching his hand grabs his attention. A sheet of paper with a number and Roman’s name is next to his hand. An eyebrow is raised in confusion. Why?

     “Give him a call.”  the young beta boy says as he gets up from his seat. Jeff wordlessly takes the paper, his mind debating on whether he should actually call Roman. But before his mind gets too involved. Seth leaves him with a parting comment.

     “Baron loves to leave his nasty trademarks behind.”  Seth lifts up his t-shirt. Jeff’s green eyes widen when he sees a few faded scars littering his torso. A few even resembled bitemarks.

     “Do yourself a favor and use that number.”

* * *

 

     The brightly lit diner is a welcoming sight for Jason. One more hour of driving before he reaches home. Yet, he decided to do the driving late at night and now his body is trying to fight off sleep. A couple cups of coffee hopefully will help. After finding a parking spot for his SUV, he walks into the establishment. Just like most diners, it has a 50’s theme: black and white checkerboard floor, red/black/white/chrome color scheme, vintage posters, a couple of neon signs and some bop music coming from the sound system. Jason slides into a booth. He sighs as his body instantly relaxes into the red vinyl seat. He picks up the menu then starts flipping through it.

     “Welcome to Foley’s Diner. What can I get ya tonight?”

     Jason quickly looks up from the menu. He recognizes that voice! Even if he haven’t heard it in a while. “Matt?”

     His ex-childhood best friend is definitely standing there, gawking back at him in shock too. A little different in appearance however. A  thicker body frame. Curly Black hair long enough to pull into a low pony tail. A goatee when before he was clean shaven. Now standing before him wearing jeans and a black Foley’s Diner t-shirt.

     “Jason…” Matt finally says. “Long time huh?”

     “Yeah, it has been.”  Jason tries to keep his tone neutral. “A few years.”  The last thing he expected to happen tonight. Memories of a fight that almost came to blows. A friendship that went to dust quickly. Jason still doesn’t know why and to this day it still irritates him.

     An awkward break rolls in. Jason contemplates on should he get up and leave, but he really needs that coffee. Maybe he should get it to go? “Can I get a coffee to go please?”

     “You can drink it here.” Matt shrugs, unsure as to what to do. He stares down at his order pad. Anything to avoid looking at someone he used to call his best friend.

     “I don’t know. How do I know you’re not gonna fling hot coffee in my face? You sure felt like throwing something the last time I saw you.” Nostrils flared. Eyebrows drawn. Twitching jaw.

     Matt slowly looks up at Jason. He could almost feel and smell the resentment rolling off the seated alpha in waves. “Jay-”

     The next thing he sees is Jason’s back as he’s walking out.  A few seconds later and Matt is running after him. Jason had already reached his vehicle. Right as he is about to open the door, Matt calls out to him. “Jay stop!”  

     Jason looks up to see Matt approaching, but the expression still clearly shows his apprehension.

    “Look I’m sorry.” Matt continues, his voice tinged with remorse. “It was a lot of shit goin’ on back then. I...I took it out on you and Roman and that wasn’t right.”

     “You damn right it wasn’t! You threatened my little brother, dude. What the hell did you have against him?”

     “I didn’t have anything against Roman. Hell, if I had a say so in the matter, I wish it was Roman that got with Jeff!”

     That statement takes some of the anger away from Jason. _If he had a say so in the matter? What?_

     “What are you talking about?”

     “Kevin Nash owns my family!”

     It took three years, at the same time the news still puts Jason in a state of dismay and a little bit of dread. He’s heard the name a few times said by his father. Nothing good followed after its mention. How in the hell did the Hardys get mixed up with him?

      “That was the payment for my mom asking for help.”  Matt loosely crosses his arms. He takes a shaky breath. “Mom works for him as his assistant and….Jeff...remember when he got sick?”

     “Yeah I remember.”

     “Jeff presented as an Omega instead of an Alpha. But his heat...it wasn’t right. He got really really sick. His little body couldn’t keep up. We took him to the hospital and they were able to get him stable, but the treatments were expensive and the insurance wasn’t enough.”

     Jason’s alpha growls low, definitely not liking where this is going. “What did your mom do?” He tries to keep his tone normal.

    “Mom called Nash to ask if he could help. He did but there was a price: My mom for him and Jeff for his son Baron.”

    “Oh my god…” Jason leans back against his SUV.  “Dude...why didn’t you tell me?”

    “I couldn’t say anything!” Matt counters. “I wanted to, but I just couldn’t. “

    “But I could have-”

    “No offense, but it wasn’t your problem. It’s mine.”

    Jason could understand that, especially being the oldest Alpha male of the family. It’s your duty to protect it. Your pack, your issues.

    “When Nash found out about what almost happened between Jeff and Roman, he took Jeff to his house outside town. He let me stay home with mom long enough for me to graduate high school then kicked me out. “ Matt lets out an acrid laugh. “The little scholarship I had to go to college magically disappeared, so I couldn’t afford to go. Been workin’ odd jobs ever since.  Savin’ up money to buy my mom and brother’s freedom.”

    A hush falls over the two men. Matt watches Jason dreading what his reaction will be. Jason, on the other hand, mulls over what he had been told. Now that he knows the real reason, all those years of confusion and anger….god, he feels like such an ass.  Hazel eyes full of sorrow look over to other alpha- his best friend that he has missed.

    “I’m so sorry.” he mumbles out.

    “You didn’t know. And I’m sorry too.” MAtt takes a glance back over his shoulder at the diner. “I better get back before Mr. Foley pitches a fit.”

    “Yeah. And I really need that coffee.” The adrenaline finally wears off and Jason lets out a yawn.

     Matt laughs a little as he and Jason walk back to the diner.

* * *

 

     “Is everything okay, baby?”

     Jeff looks up from his phone to see his mother join him at the kitchen table. Her blonde hair is pulled into a high ponytail and wrapped in a soft pink silk robe. Jeff tries hard to ignore the bite mark made by Baron’s father.

     “I’m fine, Mama.” He tells her. “Just have stuff on my mind.”

     “We can talk if you like.”

     Tonight is one of the rare moment that mother and son have alone in the house. Baron is with his father and won’t be back until tomorrow. No prying eyes or ears; best time to talk freely.

     “You remember Roman Reigns?”

     “I do.” Ms. Hardy responds as she remembers the last time she saw him.  

     Jeff looks down at the sheet of paper with Roman’s cell number on it. Ms. Hardy also sees the paper.  She’s never had any issues with Roman. He’s always been respectful and courteous to her, in fact his whole family has been nothing but nice to them.

     “He needs to know what happened. I owe him that much.” The younger omega says softly. “It’s my fault anyway.”

     “Oh baby, it’s not.” Ms. Hardy gently places her hand on top of Jeff’s.

     “It is!” Jeff pulls his hand away as he  gets up from his seat. His mother watches him with concern as he wraps his arms around himself. “If I hadn’t gotten sick, none of this would of happen. Matt would be here. You wouldn’t have to deal with Nash and-”

     He doesn’t get a chance to finish that statement. Ms. Hardy rises from her seat then puts her arms around her youngest son. If it’s anyone’s fault, she feels that it’s hers. She never meant to put this burden on his shoulders.

     “Don’t, Jeff.” she whispers in his ear as she strokes his multi colored hair. “None of this is your fault.” Soon she feels Jeff place his arms around her. A calm takes over the kitchen as the two stay in the embrace, each lost into their own thoughts.

     “I’m going out.” Jeff says softly. He pulls back to look at his mother.

     “Okay.” she says with a light smile. “Don’t stay out too late.”

     “Yes ma’am.”

* * *

 

     Roman glares at the unknown phone number on the caller ID on his cell phone. He’d usually just let these numbers go to his voicemail, but he’s feeling curious, so he answers. “Hello?”

     Silence. “Hello?” he asks again.  When he doesn’t get a response, he sighs harshly. _This is stupid!_ Just as he is about to pull the phone to end the call…

     “Rome, it’s Jeff.”

     It’s now Roman’s turn to be speechless. His brain is instantly on high alert.

     “Roman?”

     “Yeah, um, hi Jeff.” The alpha manages to get out. He mutes his TV so that he can give all his attention to the call. “How are you?”

     A soft chuckle is heard. “I’m doing good. I hope I wasn’t interrupting you or anything.”

     “I was just watching TV, so it’s all good.” Roman relaxes back into the couch. His alpha starts to become excited however. It’s already itching to call out. _Calm down!_ “What’s up?”

     “I was wondering if we could meet up tonight. Is that okay?”

     YES!  Roman finally gets to be around Jeff! And no Baron around. Even better! Screw that it’s a school night. He’s got three years to make up for. He has so many questions. “Yeah. definitely okay. We can meet up at my place.”

     And the minute that comes out of his mouth, he inwardly cringe so hard.  Alpha brain creeping in fast and he invites Jeff...to his apartment.

     “You have your own place now?”

     “Yeah, kinda. It’s the apartment above the garage. I got it after Jason left for college.”

     A soft laugh from Jeff is heard. It makes Roman smile. He missed hearing that.

     “I remember how you used to say that it would be yours one day. It’ll be fine. I’ll be there in about 30 minutes.”

     After ending the call, Roman immediately takes the task of neatening up his apartment. Not that it is all that disorganized, but he still wants to make a good impression. _Mate is coming. Mate is coming over. Finally mate will be here. Mate! Mate! Mate..._ Roman lets out a huff, even rolling his eyes.  He need to stop thinking like that!  Jeff isn’t his mate. He’s engaged to another alpha. He has to let him go. _No matter how much it hurts or how wrong it is._

     Just like promised, Jeff is standing at his door thirty minutes later.  Roman doesn’t mean to stare, but how could he not? Jeff Hardy was always good looking, but tonight-right there under the harsh deck lighting- he looks angelic. Eyes of green with flecks of gold. Purple and green strands of hair framing his face the right way. The cute lopsided grin. The subtle familiar scents that Roman is desperately trying to ignore...

     “Hey. Rome.”

     “Hi.” Roman offers up his own timid grin. A hint of pink tinges his face as he steps aside. “I’m sorry, come on in.”

     Once Jeff is inside, he shuts the door. When he turns back to face his guest, he gets a good look at the very worn and oversized red and white hoodie Jeff is wearing. A knowing smile crosses his face; it was once his hoodie that he thought he had lost a long time ago.

     “This looks familiar.” He says as he reaches out to run a finger over the collar part.

     Jeff’s cheeks stain a light red as he reaches up and places his index finger right on top Roman’s, which causes him to stop. “You left it at my house after the last time you stayed over.”

     Roman’s eyes becomes fixated on their fingers touching. His lips slightly parted as he tries to control his breathing. But the breathing part isn’t helping either. Each inhale brings in more of Jeff’s unique scent: Spicy with a hint of sweetness. _Need to taste Need to taste Need to taste Need to ta-_

     “You thirsty? I got some bottled water and Gatorade.”

     “Nah, I’m good. Thanks though.”

     Roman pulls his hand back then quick shoves them both into his jeans pockets. “Yeah, we can...couch….um…” He turns away then heads over to the mentioned dark blue fabric couch. Jeff also moves over where he takes a seat.

     “There’s so much I want to tell you. “ Jeff begins. “First and foremost being is that I’m sorry.”

     Roman shakes his head. “I should be the one saying sorry. It’s my fault that you had to leave.” A silent intake of breath comes from him when Jeff reaches over and places a hand on top of his. His dark eyes focuses on the scene, more specifically, the ring on Jeff’s finger. A glaring reminder of what he lost.

    “Just before I got sick, there was...there was this scent that I kept smelling. It was warm like the sun on my skin, like if I could taste it, it would be caramel with that kick of salt at the end. Man it drove me nuts; I became obsessed with it.” Jeff’s gently tightens his grip on Roman’s hand. Eyes full of longing gaze on the other teen as his other hand grips at the fabric of the hoodie, right over his heart. “I ended up finding it, bunched up behind my bean bag chair.”

     Roman’s vision flickers between Jeff’s grip on the hoodie and Jeff’s face. He swallows back the lump that is so desperate to form.  His alpha instinct is itching to take over; his mate is so close. Just screw it all and take claim! “So it was my fault…” he breathes out softly. He tries to pull away, but Jeff’s grip prevents him. In fact, the omega scoots closer to him.

     “Stop that, Roman.” Jeff chides. He replaces his hand with Roman’s large one over his heart. He then puts his hand over Roman’s heart. “You feel that? The exact same rhythm. Nobody can copy it. It’s our own beat. Our song. “

     It feels like the room is getting warmer. Roman can feel every thump of Jeff’s heart. His eyes flutter shut as he takes a deep inhale. He can almost taste the omega’s craving. Bits of his reserve crumble. _But he can’t because he belongs to another…_

     And in the next moment. Jeff and Roman are drinking in each other’s kiss. Their mingled scents form a intoxicating cocoon that further urges them on.  Soft sighs come from the omega as their tongues greet and slide against one another. Roman’s alpha howls in triumph. He lifts Jeff into his lap and that prompts the omega to wrap his legs around his waist. Roman’s hands slide under the hoodie, eagar to touch bare skin. Jeff’s hands grab at Roman’s jet black locks, a grunt is heard from the alpha, but it doesn’t break the kiss. What does break it is the need for air. Passion bruised lips, soft pants and desire glazed over looks are passed between the two.

     There’s no way that Roman can let Jeff go now. And from what it looks like, Jeff doesn’t want to be let go. Forget Baron! Roman Reigns will claim what is rightfully his!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (For Story Notes, See Chapter 1)

**_Strike the match...watch it burn_ **

    Jeff makes his steps as quiet as possible when he enters his house. It’s after 12:30am and it looks like his mother has already retired to bed. At least he won’t have to deal with Baron until he picks him up for school. That’s later, but right his mind dwells on a happier time just an hour old. The love drugged omega can still taste Roman’s kiss on his lips, can still feel his hands map out trails over his body. They didn’t have sex that night, no. Yet his heart was claimed. The one thing Baron will never have.

    The second Jeff is in his room, the bedside light flicks on. He spins around and in an instant is filled with penetrating cold dread. Baron is sitting on his bed. He wasn’t due back until tomorrow but there his sitting on the bed, still dressed in his pale blue dress shirt and black slacks from the event he attended earlier.  He doesn’t even try to hold back the revulsion toward his fiance.

    “Baron, uh...I thought-”

    “Yeah, well you thought wrong.” Baron snarls low. “Where the fuck were you?”

    “I was out.” Jeff tells him. “Didn’t know I needed to get a permission slip from you.”

    Suddenly he finds himself pinned to the door and 250lbs of pissed off Alpha right in his face! The only sound that passes between them is Baron’s heavy breathing. All pretenses of looking brave fades away for Jeff. Sharp notes of distress flood his scent. But something else is also there. Jeff flinches as Baron buries his nose into his neck. After a couple of sniffs, the already irate alpha pulls back to look down on him.

    “Go wash that stink off.” he growls. “Better remember who you belong to.” The bigger male removes his grip then steps back, his eyes not leaving Jeff. He’ll handle the problem tomorrow.

* * *

 

    “Well that’s what ya get for watchin’ porn on a school night, man.”

    Seth lifts his head from Dean’s shoulder. Currently he’s leaning into Dean’s body with his arms around his waist while Dean is leaning against the brickwall of the school building. He has one arm wrapped around Seth and the other arm is busy holding up a cell phone to his ear. From the sound of the phone call, Dean is having a conversation with Roman.

    “Alright, Rome. “ he snorts out. “I’ll catch you up when you get here. Later. “ After ending the call, Dean places the phone into his pocket then returns his attention back to his boyfriend.  Before Seth can ask about the call, he leans in and gives him a slow passionate kiss. A part of Seth’s mind thinks that maybe they shouldn’t be making out right now because anyone can see them through the glass doors leading into the courtyard. Yet when his boyfriend gives his ass a good squeeze and pulls him closer, he forgets the cautionary thought. He actually sighs in contentment and moves his arms around Dean’s neck.

    “You got me so hard right now.” Dean’s voice is a heated whisper against Seth’s lips. He turns around, lifts Seth up then pins him to the wall. The smaller Beta responds by wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist. A gasp leaves him as he feels his alpha’s jean covered arousal grind slowly against his own.

    “I don’t think...I don’t...fuck!” Words are quickly escaping Seth’s brain. All he want right now is-

    Without any warning, Dean is yanked away from Seth! Without him, Seth ends up falling harshly to the ground. As he scrambles to his feet, he sees Dean and Baron in a heated argument.

    “Where is he?” Baron roars at Dean.

    “What the fuck, Corbin?” Dean fires back. Baron’s in his face, stinking to high heaven and he interrupted his makeout session. He grits his teeth, fists ready to punch the other Alpha out.

    “Don’t fuck with me, Ambrose.” Baron warns him. “Where’s Reigns?”

    “I don’t know, I haven’t seen him today. And even if I did, what makes you think that I’m gonna tell you shit? Get outta my face!” And to make sure Baron gets the message, Dean shoves roughly the burly boy away.  Of course, Baron retaliates by shoving him back just as hard.  Seth quickly places himself between them.  He places a calming hand in the middle on Dean’s chest as he turns narrowed eyes at Baron.

    “Get out of here, Baron! You got your answer!” the beta snaps at him.

    ‘You’re gonna let your bitch talk to me like that?” Baron spits at Dean. “I have no problem beating some manners into it again.”

    The next thing Baron knows, he’s on the ground, his right cheek is throbbing and an angry beta is on top of him punching away! A couple of more hits connect before he’s able to block the rest. Unfortunately it doesn’t deter the assault.

    “Seth! Stop!”  Dean barely manages to get his arms around Seth’s torso to pull him off. Seth physically and vocally protests, of course. It does gives Baron time to get to his feet. He wipes at his nose and when he pulls back his hand, there’s blood on in.  Pissed off that Seth even had the audacity to strike him, he takes a charging step toward the couple.

    “What’s going on here?”

    The boys all look over to see Coaches Harper and Rowan heading their way. It’s Coach Harper’s booming voice that alerts them of their presence.

* * *

 

    Roman quickly walks up the sidewalk leading to the school building. He knew when he saw the red digital numbers on his clock say 8:30, he knew he was fucked. Even after Jeff’s visit, he could not stop thinking about him. Not even his dreams were free of the omega, not that Roman cared.  When he enters the building, he sees the hall crowded with fellow students. Looks to be the the changing of classes, however, he knows that he has to go to the office first because of his lateness.

    “Reigns!”

    Roman turns around to the source calling his name. Running toward him is Finn Balor, a fellow alpha and former football teammate  Right now, instead of a helmet covering his cropped brown hair and the pads and the football uniform covering his somewhat smaller muscular body, he’s wearing the yellow and gold jersey of the team and jeans.  Roman could see the anxiousness on his face and hear it in the thickness of his Irish accent.

    “Ye 'ere? Your boy got into a scrap.”

    His boy? _Dean?_ “What? No! What happened? Where is he?” Roman had just talked to him before he arrived.  

    “He’s in Princ’pal Angle’s office.” Finn tells him. “I saw him, Seth and that kid Baron bein’ brought in by Coach Harper and Coach Rowan.”

    “Shit…” Well there goes trying to ease into school after being late. After thanking Finn, Roman makes a mad dash to the school office. He skids to a stop in front of a wall of windows. Right in front of the reception desk is a very distraught looking Dean and his father, William Regal. Mr. Regal looks like he had arrived from another business venture. His blue suit is crisp and sharp. His light brown shoulder-length hair all in place. His profile as Roman remembers it-serious even when he’s smiling. A top level Alpha-and right now he’s giving his teenage Alpha son some biting words. Roman enters to office just in time to hear Dean give a rebuttal.

    “But it wasn’t my fault! He came after me!” Dean yells out. “Seth was tryin’ to protect me!”

    “Lower your voice, Dean.” Mr. Regal’s British accented stern toned reply is heard.

    “Goddammit!”

    “Hey!”

    “Dean.” Both men turn to see Roman walk up to them. “Hi, Mr. Regal.”

    “Hello, Roman.” Mr. Regal greets him.  “Can you talk some sense into my son. He doesn’t understand the gravity of his actions.”

    “I DIDN’T-”

    “Dean.” Roman sidesteps between his friend and his father. If anything, to distract Dean from blowing up further.  “What happened, uce?”

   “Me and Seth were in the courtyard. Corbin shows up, startin shit. And when he tried to go after me, Seth jumped him.” Dean rushes out. While he is explaining, a hot, angry tear slides down his face. Roman also sees it, but doesn’t say anything to further aggravate him.  
   

   A door opening in the small hallway near the desk gets the three men’ attention. Seconds later, Baron appears with his father right behind him. Like, Mr. Regal, Nash is also dressed in a suit, only his is a matte dark grey. Baron is still carrying the furious look that he had before and now his heated gaze is locked onto Dean and Roman.

  “You.” he snarls out. Both he and Dean take a step toward one another, but they are stopped by their respective parties- Baron by Mr. Nash and Dean by Roman and Mr. Regal. “I know you were with Jeff! I smelt your stink all over him!”

Dean turns a confused gaze toward Roman. Roman’s expression is unreadable, however he can see the twitch in his jaw.

  “Rome, what is he talkin’ about?”

  “Yeah Roman, tell Dean what you and _my fiance_ were doin’ last night.”

  “Rome?”

   A sick feeling forms in Dean’s stomach as the seconds ticked by and not one sound of denial comes from his friend. When Roman finally looks at him, guilt is pretty much all over his face. Dean’s shock turns into fury.

  “You fucked him?” Dean yells out

   “I didn’t fuck him!” Roman argues back. “He came over and...we made out, but we didn’t have sex.”

   At that moment, the door to the office opens and in walks Jeff.  All eyes fall on him, the sudden attention causes the omega to take a step back.

  “Baron, what’s going on?” he asks softly but he holds his green gaze on Roman.

  Roman returns the look.. Brown eyes grow darker as his concern is focused only on his omega being nearby.  The moment is suddenly shattered when Baron barks out a declaration that he’s leaving. Jeff says that he doesn’t want to leave but his pleas are ignored as his arm is grabbed and he’d half dragged out the door. Mr.  Nash follows without so much as a glance at the other people in the room.

 ‘What the fuck were you thinkin’?” Dean shoves Roman hard. The bigger boy stumbles but doesn’t fall over. He does however growls in response. Mr. Regal quickly steps between them.

  “Dean, there’s no need to get mad at Roman.”

  Just then, Principal Angle walks in. With him are Seth and Seth’s parents, Shane McMahon and his wife Eve Torres-McMahon. The McMahon name is well known throughout the city and the world for their business practices and strong family lineage.  Alpha bred, no exceptions. Shane’s father and patriarch of the family , Vincent K., is an old school Alpha male who believes that omegas and betas are only useful when they produce strong Alphas to carry on the name.  Even though Shane (a pure Alpha)  isn’t as much of an asshole like his old man, he still shows the strong pack leader personality.

  “It was nice meeting you again, Mr. McMahon. I apologize that it’s under these circumstances.” Principal Angle remarks.

  “No need to apologize, Mr. Angle.” Shane replies. He gives a glare of disappointment to Seth. The action causes the beta to wilt under it. “Seth and I will have a more thorough talk at home. I will contact you once we have the arrangements in stone.”

  Dean’s heart drops when he sees the way his boyfriend looks to defeated. _What happened in there?_ He begins to walk over, but is instantly stopped by Seth’s mother.

  “Dean, I think it’s best you stay away.”

  “Wh...what?” he stutters, his eyes widen in confusion.

  “Dean-” Seth tries to take a step forward, but is yanked back by his father.

  “No. “ Shane snaps.  He turns toward the auburn-haired boy. Anger smolders deep with his  written all over the alpha’s face. “I’ve always knew you were trouble, Ambrose.”

  “What are you talkin’ about?”  
  “It was just a little scrap, Shane.” Mr. Regal quickly steps up next to his son. “I’m sure they can work this out amongst themselves.”

  “I wish I were as confident as you, William.” Shane replies. “However this is the second major scrap Seth has been in involving your son. My wife and I have decided that once his suspension is up, Seth will be attending private school.”

   “NO! You’re not taking him away from me! Fuck you!” Dean tries to side step Shane. The older and stronger Alpha just shoves him back right into Mr. Regal, who has the wherewithal to grab Dean’s arms and hold him back from retaliating.  Shane doesn’t even acknowledge the younger man’s vocal protest as he and his wife usher Seth out of the office. Seth looks back at Dean; on his face is an expression of heartbreak.

  “Dean, Mr. Regal. Please step into my office.”  Principal Angle says as he tries to bring attention back to the situation. “Roman, I need you to get to class, son.”

  “Uce, please I didn’t-”

   Roman doesn’t even get a chance to finish his statement. He definitely doesn’t expect a fist to come flying toward his face either.

* * *

 

    “Pop? Anybody home?”

    Jason flicks on the hallway light. When no response comes forth, he concludes that the house is empty.

    “Well, looks like it’s us until my father or Rome shows up.”

    He looks over at Matt. He can tell by the way the other man nearly has his arms wrapped tightly around himself that he’s uneasy. “It’s gonna be okay, man.” Jason places a reassuring hand on his shoulders. Matt doesn’t react but he feels the tension in his muscles and smell the hint of sour notes of distress in his scent.

    “What if he says no? Matt questions. “This is a pretty big deal!”

    “Trust me, he’ll want to help. He considers you part of the family.”

    “After what happened? I really kind of doubt that, Jay.”

    Before Jason could give him more reassurance, the door opens once again. In walks Roman and Mr. Reigns.

    “Atali'i, you made it!” Mr. Reigns greets warmly as he walks over and gives his oldest a welcoming embrace. On first impressions, Sika Reigns looks to be very intimidating.  His tall, burly figure, his steely facial features despite the grey in his shoulder length hair and goatee gives the impression that that his is one Alpha you do not want to mess with. Once you get to know him, you find that Mr. Reigns only uses his Alpha tendieces when the situation calls for it. He’s about loyalty and family. A single parent very proud of the two sons that he’s raised.

    “Hey Dad.” Jason mumbles out as he returns the hug. “Sorry I’m late. Had to make a stop.”

    Mr. Reigns looks over to Matt as he and Jason step away from one another. “Matthew, it’s nice to see you again after so long.”

    “Mr. Reigns...um, yeah. Been awhile.” Matt replies as he offers a nervous smile.  What if Jason was wrong about him? What if his dad kicks him out or yells at him for being there?

    “What happened to you, uce?”

    Jason’s voice breaks Matt’s mad dash of thoughts. He looks over to Roman who has been standing at the door. The first thing he notices are the bruises on the young Alpha’s face.

    “Little Brother here got into a fight with his best friend at school. “

    “Jeff?” Matt is instantly regrets that coming out of his mouth. Of course, not Jeff. He’s part of the reason why they’re not best friends anymore.

    A part of Roman isn’t too thrilled that Matt Hardy is in his house again. The guy did threatened to end him the last time they saw each other. Whatever the reason, the events that happened today really doesn’t leave any room for him to care.

    “No.” Roman huffs out. “But he was there. So was Baron.” Anger begins to roll over him like a foreboding fog. The longer his brown eyes linger on Matt, the past memories become more vivid in his head. “So is that why you kept me and Jeff apart? You whored him out to highest bidder?”

    “Hey! Whoa...Roman, hold on.” Jason steps in front of Matt  then takes a glance back. The tight expression on his best friend’s face is a clear indication that the conversation with his father needs to happen now.

    “Ok, what’s going on?” Mr. Reigns inquires, confusion and concern on his face ask he looks between Jason and Matt and Roman.

    “Pop, we need to talk. Something that needed to be done a long time ago. “ Jason tells him.

    “Alright. Would you like to do it before or after dinner? After the day everyone has had-”

    “I think before-”

    Frantic knocks at the door then the doorbell chiming cuts off the conversation. Roman, being closest to the door, is the one to answer it.  When he does, the resentment he had earlier melts away into astonishment when he discovers the source.

    _“Jeff...what are you doing here?”_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (For Story Notes, See Chapter 1)

**_No Place Like Home_ **

   

_“Jeff...what are you doing here?”_

  “I had to see you. I- what happened to your face?”

  Before Roman could explain, Matt calls out to his younger brother. Roman steps aside to let Jeff into the house.  Jeff steps in, obviously in shock because of a sound and a vision he hasn’t seen in three years.

  “Matty?” his voice cracks softly as he moves over to his big brother.

  Matt doesn’t say anything. He pulls Jeff into a tight embrace. Jeff buries his face into his shoulder.

  “You came back.” Jeff’s voice is muffled a bit.

  “I told you I would.” Matt whispers to him. “For you and Mom.”

  Mr. Reigns and his sons look on. The older Alpha couldn’t help the smile that appears on his face.

  “Matthew and Jeff, will you be staying for dinner?”

  Matt pulls away to look down at his brother. “Where’s Mom? Is she at home?”

  A frown form as Jeff replies, “She’s with Nash unfortunately.”

  “Yes sir, we’ll stay.”,  Matt answers Mr. Reign’s question.  

  Just before Mr. Reigns can respond, frantic knocks fall onto the front door.  Roman looks through the peephole then a second later steps way with an raised eyebrow as he pulls open the door.

  “Look, I know you wanna kick my ass right now and I don’t-”

  “What are you doing here, Dean? And please tell me you didn’t kidnap Seth.”

  Standing at his door right now are Dean and Seth. Both teens appear panicky, Seth especially as he is almost clinging to Dean’s side. Roman can feel and smell the caustic notes coming from them.  Mr. Reigns ushers the boys in then closes the door before turning to them.

  “I’m going to assume that your parents don’t know any of this.” the older man’s eyes slightly narrow in disapproval at Dean and Seth.

  “Please, Mr. Reigns. Don’t tell ‘em. I’m beggin’ ya!” Dean whines out. He turns back to Roman. “I’m sorry, Ro. I shouldn’t have went after you like that. You gotta understand, they were gonna take Seth and…”

  “Look Uce, it’s alright.”  Roman tells Dean. And it really was. Sure, getting hit by his best friend sucked, but he understands why. He was about to lose his mate. If Roman had the opportunity, he would have reacted the same way.

  “Well that settles it.” Mr. Reigns’ voice grabs everyone’s attention. “How about we all settle down, fill our bellies, then discuss our next steps.”

  “Sounds like a plan, Pop.” Jason says in agreement. He looks around the room at all the people.  “We have a lot of stuff going on right now.”

  “Indeed we do, son.”

* * *

    Jeff swipes his hand across the misty mirror. Green eyes stare back at a cryptic face. His hand reaches up to push back wet multi-colored strands of hair as a soft sigh passes pink lips. The events last night and today are cinematic flashbacks in his mind.  From him finally declaring his love to Roman, then the incident with Baron at school to the blow up with him that caused him to sneak out of the house to see Roman. And then seeing Matt for the first time in three years to having to explain everything to Mr. Reigns….so much for a young omega to carry.

  Mr. Reigns. He said that he would take care of everything. A part of him wants to breathe a sigh of relief because it’s been too long living this nightmare; the other side is freaking out . What if Mr. Reigns can’t fix this? What if Jeff inadvertently pulled Roman and his family into a dangerous situation? Kevin Nash is definitely an alpha you do not want to mess with. He has seen that with his own eyes.

  His eyes then fall onto the the silver band on his finger. He grips the sink tightly as he remembers Baron slipping it on and declaring that he was his. _Like a shackle._ Jeff steps back from the sink then gives his reflection one more look before yanking the ring off. He holds it between his right index and thumb as he peers at his left hand. The skin where the ring rested on his left ring finger is lighter than the skin around it. He turns to the white porcelain toilet, drops the ring in then pushes the lever to flush it away.

 

  Meanwhile in Roman’s bedroom, the teenager is lying on his bed. One arm lays casually over his bare stomach while the other is tucked under the pillow. His eyes are fixated on the ceiling as he mulls over the events that have happened in the last 48 hours. His best friend who decked him earlier is now asleep in his living room with his mate. His brother comes home and brings back his ex-best friend, the same ex-best friend that threatened to kill him three years ago. And Jeff is here. In every sense of the word, his, but not his. Can’t be his. Because of -

  The bathroom door opens causing Roman to sit up. Faint curls of steam follow Jeff out of the bathroom. Roman’s jaw clenches tightly as he slowly inhales the scent that also follows Jeff: warmth, comfort,   _mine_ _._

  “Thanks for the clothes.” Jeff meekly speaks. In his arms are the clothes that he wore previously. The t-shirt and shorts that Roman gave to him hang loose on his lithe frame.

  “Not a problem.” Roman replies. He rises from the bed but doesn’t move from it. His brown eyes gaze doesn’t leave Jeff. His Alpha starts to whine as he inhales more of Jeff’s scent.

  He’s not the only one feeling the effects. Jeff returns to gaze. He fights to keep a neutral air about him, but his mind refuses to cooperate. The night where he and Roman made out on the couch replays as eyes take in the muscular, shirtless sight before him. He too can smell how much Roman wants him. Yet he’s a little confused as to why Roman is holding back.

  “So...the couch right?”

  “I’m sorry?”

  “I was asking about the couch. I saw that Dean and Seth are sleeping on the inflatable mattress thing.”

  “You can sleep my bed. I mean...we can share, it’s big enough. The couch...it sucks for your back. I’ve fallen asleep on it a few times and I woke up stiff-My back! My back was stiff.” Roman could literally feel his body heating up in humiliation. His want for his mate is making him act all stupid.

  Jeff nods his head. He drops his clothing on a nearby chair. When he turns back, he suddenly finds hims enveloped in the closeness of his best friend. He studies his face, his heart starts to pick up pace as he waits for the next move. A hand is placed gently onto his cheek. His eyes flutter close as he leans into the touch.

  “What happened to your ring?” Jeff hears Roman ask of him.

“In the sewer where it belongs.” is Jeff’s soft reply. “I was never his.” His eyes open to peer into the face of the one that his heart truly belongs to. “My heart and my body has always belong to you. My Alpha...”

  “My Omega....” Roman echoes in a whisper as he leans in and kisses Jeff's warm lips. After a moment, they pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. The road is clear now. No guilt, no debt overhead, no stupid arrangement. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Roman pulls Jeff into a fiery and passionate kiss. Jeff's hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line.

  His Omega purrs in desperate need and compulsive want. Roman returns the favor by dipping his hands into the back of the loose fitting shorts. He gives Jeff’s plump ass a good squeeze. He pulls back from the kiss, however he nips at the pouty bottom lip as his index finger trace down the valley of Jeff’s cheeks to the slick sodden hole. Jeff pants against his lips as the finger slowly encircles the sensitive rim.

  “Please…” he whines as he arches his body toward Roman’s finger.

  “Please what?” Roman’s voice is rough with lust.

  “I need you.” Jeff begs. A breathless moan comes out as Roman eases his finger into his willing body.

  Roman’s eyes grow darker as he watches Jeff practically becomes undone. He bites down on the soft skin of his neck as he adds another finger to his teasing. A broken moan echoes from the younger male.

  “Roman…”Jeff begs. His fingers make a trembling descent over Roman’s toned abs, down to his hard arousal.

   Roman lets out a growl as those fingertips brush over the sensitive knot though his shorts. What remaining clothes are yanked from their bodies. The next beat finds naked bodies in the middle of the queen size bed. Breathless babble falls from Jeff’s lips as Roman pumps his cock deeply into his quivering body, his own dripping member being rubbed nicely between their bodies.

  One leg is thrown over Roman’s shoulder while the other is lazily wrapped around his thick waist. A pair of hands intertwined next to Jeff’s multi-colored locks. Their mingled scents hang thickly in the air, causing them both to want each other even more.  With each thrust, Roman can feel his knot trying to catch. One final deep snap later, the Alpha lets out a rumbling moan as it slips past Jeff’s rim and ties them together. The exquisite pressure to Jeff’s prostate triggers a loud cry from him as his orgasm takes over his body. Both his and Roman’s stomachs are coated in his hot, sticky cum. Roman’s release quickly follows as he continues to grind against Jeff filling him with his seed.

  After a moment, only small body tremors and the sounds of mingled breathing and heartbeats remain. Roman gently lets down Jeff’s leg before leaning down to give him a slow sensual kiss. Tonight they will sleep peacefully, knowing that they have finally have each other.

* * *

 

  A couple of shiny black 2018 Cadillac Escalades pull up into the driveway of a stately looking mansion. A few seconds later, the front and back doors to each luxury SUV open up and several sharply dressed in onyx individuals poured out. One of those individuals happens to be be Sika Reigns.

  “Nia and Tama will remain here.” Sika tells the group. “The twins, Tamina and Joe will come with me.”

  ‘You think it’ll be some static, Unc?” Jimmy, one of the twins, inquires.

  “I don’t think that it will. However this is Kevin Nash we’re dealing with here. It’s best that we be prepared.”

 

   Nash walks to his home office with a purpose. Trailing behind him is Patricia.  When he had gotten the call from Sika Reigns, he was bewildered as to why he wanted to meet with him. However, he would be foolish to ignore a call from the head of an important family Yet, when he enters his home office, he inwardly bristles at seeing that the other Alpha did not come alone. The realization of maybe dismissing his own backup was an error in judgment. He orders Patricia to stand near the door.

  “Sika! It’s nice to see you.” Nash puts on his best smile and greets the older Alpha with a firm handshake. Sika returns the handshake.

  “Likewise Kevin.” Sika says. “I’m glad that you were able to squeeze in this meeting on such short notice.”

  “We’re all friends here. It was no trouble.”

_Friends?_

  “...Right.” Sika turns his glance to Ms. Stratus-Hardy. “Hello Patricia. Nice to see you after so long.”

  Patricia meekly smiles at Sika before giving a quick look to Kevin. The smile evaporates under his intense gaze. It does not go unnoticed by Sika. Signalling with a slight turn to his right, Tamina, the only female Alpha among them, steps forward. In her hand is a slim black leather-bound book. She gives it to Sika then moves to stand casually next to Patricia. Feeling slightly intimidated and unsure as to what is going on, Patricia takes a small step back.  Sika places the book on the dark oak desktop before turning his gaze back to the man before him.

  “I know that your time is precious so I’ll get right to the point. The arrangement that you have with Patricia and her sons as of right now is null and void. They are now under my protection. The book holds all monies owed to you for Jeff’s hospitalization and health care.”

  Patricia places a hand over her mouth to muffle a surprised gasp. She takes a peek at Tamina before looking back at Kevin in anticipation of his next move.

  Kevin’s completely thrown at what just happened. _Wait...what? Did he just say….?_ At the same time, his Alpha is bristling at the utter disrespect. How dare this old man just take what is his!

  “I’m sorry…what?” He tries to keep his voice under control. He is, after all, alone with no backup.

  “I know what you did, Kevin.” Sika’s tone and expression match in their coldness.

  “I don’t see how I conduct business is any of your-”

  “The minute your business crosses into my territory it becomes mine. You took my son’s mate and handed it off to your unruly pup while you claimed Ms. Hardy as your own.”

  Any pretenses of a civil meeting is now out the window. Kevin stands up slowly, his rage shows through his expression and his body almost vibrating in fury. “How dare you come into my home-”

  “Mr. Nash, I suggest you return to your seat.” Joe calmly tells him as he and Jimmy and his twin brother Jey take steps forward. “We really don’t want to mess up your lovely home by painting the walls a deep red.”

  “I will rip out your throat before you even get close enough.” Kevin snarls out.

  “Just say the word, Unc.” Jey, the other twin,  tells Sika. “Old man needs to know who he’s dealing with.”

  Sika rises from his seat and adjusts his coat. His cool demeanor is backed up by years of experience in this kind of situation. “Kevin knows that he has to tread carefully. He knows where he stands on the food chain. Only foolish whelps jump into fights they are outranked in.”

  As much as Kevin wants to tear out Sika’s throat, he knows that he is right. Powerful he may be, it would be suicide to start a war with a clan that has the strength and lineage as the Reigns.

  “You’re coming with us.” Tamina whispers to Patricia. “Do you have anything to collect?”

  The blonde woman could only shake her head no. A part of her is relieved to be out of the clutches of Kevin Nash, nonetheless, the uncertainty of being under Sika Reigns‘ protection brings up new fears. Tamina then ushers the Omega out of the office.

  “We’re done here.” Sika’s voice breaks through the tense standoff.  “Matthew Hardy and my oldest son have already given the news to your son. Good day.” And with that Sika and the rest of his entourage walk out of the office.

* * *

 

   Baron slams the door behind him after entering the house.  His face is an exaprarated mask. Nothing has gone well for him. He hasn’t seen Jeff since the their blow up last night. His dad then got on his case about said blow up. Because he went to bed so late, he was late for school. Then he failed a pop quiz in History, argued with his teacher and got sent to detention for punching a hole in the wall. Just infuriating!

  His sneakers squeak loudly across the floor when he does a sudden stop in the foyer. His body becomes rigid as he does a test sniff of the air. A growl escapes him and his hands forms into fists.

  Strangers are in his house.

  Just as he is about to open his mouth to let out a threat, two figures walk into his line of sight.

  “What’s up, Baron? Long time no see.”

   It takes a second for the recognition, but when it does kick in, Baron becomes even more agitated. “My dad kicked you out! What are you doing here?”

  The leer Matt Hardy gives off doesn’t match the glare in his dark eyes. The older Alpha is already done with the interloper in his house. “I’m reclaiming what rightfully mine.”

  A black trash bag is dropped onto floor right in front of Baron. “We took the liberty of getting your stuff together.” Jason tells him.

  “You can’t kick me out!” Baron yells out. “I’m engaged to Jeff!”

  “No you’re not.” Jason corrects him. “And I would hurry up and get the fuck out if I were you.”

  “Or what?”

  The next second Baron is slammed into the wall next to the front door by his neck. The scent of rage and fury surrounds him as he claws at the hand that pins him. Wide eyes look into the face of a very pissed off pack leader.

   “I will not hesitate to rip you or your father to pieces if you even step foot near my family.” Matt growls lowly in the teenager’s face. He tightens his fingers around Baron’s neck causing him to gasp for more air.

   “Matt…” Jason calls to him.

   Matt lets Baron go. His eyes never leave never Baron who is now coughing and grabbing his neck.

  “Get out.” he says one last time.


End file.
